The Thief of Life (A Ninjago Fanfic) (LloydxOC) (JayxNya)
by Aimlava
Summary: Ninjago stands on the last of its days. The ecosystem is dying, the air becoming to humid to live in. But life always seems to have a way of working out in the end. As the ninja struggle to uncover the source of destruction, Lloyd mets a special girl who might just be the very thing that will keep them all alive.
1. Chapter 1: The One in Vapor

Ninjago Fanfiction Story

**Hey! So my brother and I are in the mist of re-watching all of the Ninjago seasons and I got inspired to write this story. I hope you take something away from it and since we grew up on this show, I'm excited to do this writing journey with you in the world of Ninjago! Hope your day has been well and Let me know what you think****.**

**Aim**

**Chapter One**

**The One in Vapor**

Wrestling around in his covers, sweat poured down his neck. The quiet night was disturbed by only the soft snores of the others and his muttering.

"Stop…who…are…you…"

He was in the streets of Ninjago, the buildings crumbled to dust on the roads before him. The air was stuffy and humid, his throat scratching for water. Before him, a hazy figure hovered, dark smoke surrounding them. The figure's hand raised, sending a trail of smoke hurling towards him. But before it reached him, he sprung up in his bed.

Breathing heavily, he tilted his head back and shut his eyes. _Lloyd, it was just a dream. Relax. _He exhaled and turned to the small window across the room. Moonlight seeped in through the blinds, casting a soft glow on the floor. He shifted down the ladder of his bunk bed and stepped lightly onto the wood, heading towards the door.

The wind blew past him and underneath the sails of the ship as he leaned against the edge, staring up at the stars that covered the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Flinching, his teacher appeared beside him.

"I had a strange dream."

"Hmm. Dreams can be tricky." Sensei Wu said.

"I was in Ninjago City, one of the outskirts. I don't reme –"

"If you feel you need to go, you go. Simply put."

"I guess I feel that we should survey the areas again."

"No guessing. You must feel confident in your decision. Guessing can be a great thing but remember, every great thing will not be guessed."

"Alright sensei." Lloyd said, rubbing his eyes. "The ninja and I will head for Ninjago City in the morning."

…

She woke up to a bang. Jolting up with a gasp, dust clouds swirled about in the orange light of the sunrise. A dry breath escaped her lips and she rolled over on her stomach, sliding her fingers through bands that she had attached magnets to, chilled from the night before.

Stretching out her palm, a metal rod leaning against the wooden post began to quiver. Clang. It shot out and she closed her fingers around it. Pulling herself across the planks, she reached the edge and swung herself over. Catching the ladder, she slid down the metal, her feet landing on a pile of rubble in the alley below.

Jumping back against the crumbling building, she looked over her shoulder as she stepped over bricks and scraps of metal that littered the road. Closing her eyes, she felt the sunlight hit her face and the wind drift in through the alley, tickling her shoulders with her hair and brushing the exposed skin her bandages did not cover.

She breathed in and out until she could feel her heart beat thump faintly in her chest. Focusing on the flickering orange behind her eyelids, her mind wandered outwards. A faint feeling filled her head. Hot. Clenching. A small burn in her chest.

And then she sensed something else. Cold. Tightening. A quiver through her body. Her grey eyes flashed open and she leaped out into the street. Throwing her rod, her feet landed and she sprinted towards the nearest pipe as loud bangs blasted bits of debris into the air.

Grasping the pipe, she scrambled up it as her palms stuck, metal to metal. The street became quiet except for the scraps of her climb and the pounding of her heart. The small sound of a click reached her and her hand shot up as three bullets whizzed toward her. They clamped against her hand, the sound of the blasts going quiet.

Flipping over her magnet with her fingers, her palm extended and it began to hum. From a window further down the street, her pole shot out and returned to her. Clank. There was a tare of clothing on the end of it.

Grabbing onto the ledges and crevices in the walls, she pulled herself up through the window. Her feet touched the wooden floor of the room and she jumped over a fallen man at her feet.

Looking around, a woman and small child were tied up in the corner of the room. A few paper bags were shoved in the back. Spiderwebs dangled from the ceiling.

Darting to the bags, her hands dug through them until her fingers squeezed into fruit. She bit into one with her teeth and approached the mother and her child. The rope dropped to the floor after a few untied knots and she ran. Reaching the window, she turned back at the two still huddled in the corner, the sunlight shinning down on them. She rested a small fruit on the ledge and disappeared out the window.

…

Lloyd gripped tightly to the chains as he looked over the fiery green wing of his dragon. Not one of the tan and white buildings were without crumbled sides or half of the roof fallen off. Piles of concrete and stone covered the roads, untouched dust resting upon them. Pulling his green mask over his face, he sunk into the saddle and the rising and falling thumps of his dragon.

The day was clear and a light breeze blew past his face. Squinting, he caught a flicker of light in the street. Pulling on the reins, he hovered over the buildings, peering down. Then, he spotted it. A girl ran along the side of a building, crawling over rubble and holding a pole in her hand. Her body was wrapped neck down in bandages, blending her into the buildings and rubble. She froze as a static voice filled his ear.

"Anything, Lloyd?"

"Ya. I found a girl–"

Suddenly, a feeling swelled up inside his chest. The streets became quiet. He noticed the empty buildings. There was no movement. No sound. Silence. He whispered into his mask,

"I'm getting a different feeling about this place. There might be an elemental user here."

"Remember Lloyd, you are only there to help."

"I know."

The static in his ear disappeared and he let himself relax, releasing the reins from his grip. His dragon flashed out of sight and he landed on a roof. He ran to the edge, catching a glimpse of the girl before she disappeared behind a corner.

Shaking himself, he jumped over the road and landed on another roof in a sprint towards where she had gone.

…

Her stomach gurgled as she bounded over a heap of rubble. His scuffle from building to building echoed through the empty road and she released the rod from her hand. It shot into a crack and she landed on another mound of bricks, gripping onto the decaying slabs. She scrambled to the top, sending bricks tumbling to the ground, and jumped. She reached out her hands as she fell and clung to her rod. Swinging herself up into the air, she landed on top of a tall pile as green ball of light shot past her.

Freezing, her heart pounded in her head as a bang exploded behind her. She spun around as the boy jumped down from a roof and landed at the bottom of the mound. Standing still, her eyes honed in on his green suit. She focused on his movement, his hands grabbing onto pieces of brick as he climbed. His eyes flickering up to her. His chest rising and falling quickly. She let her feeling fade away from her body and focused on him. He sucked in a breath, his shoulders stiffening.

She threw her pole down towards him and he rolled to the side. Losing his grip on the pile, he began to slip down towards the road. Flipping the stone in her hand, the pole flew up to her. She grasped it and ran.

A bang blasted from behind her and she stumbled as the boy soared over her head and landed in front of her. Her pole collided with his fists and she spun around, her rod thwacking him in the side. Gripping the rod with both hands she pushed against him, struggling against his weight.

Suddenly, she let go of the pole and dived off the mound. As he tumbled forward, she rolled down into an alleyway and reached out her palm. A second passed. Two seconds. Her magnet stayed still. The boy then jumped down, blocking the opening.

Her arms shook as she backed up towards the wall.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Why would I talk to someone trying to kill me?" She said, glancing around the alleyway.

"I'm just trying to help."

"It would be better if you left me alone."

She sprung up on a pipe and pushed off the building.

"Wait!"

A green flash of light blinded her vision as she jumped, erupting her head with pain. She fell onto the ground and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Far From Home

**Chapter two**

**Far From Home**

Her eyes flashed open. Breathing in quickly, she looked around. Wood planks lined the ceiling above her. Turning her head, a window looked out into the clear sky. Clouds floated past. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked down at her body, straps securing her to the hard table underneath.

"You must have many questions. I'm here to answer them."

Winching, her head snapped towards where the voice came from. A man holding a stick in his lap, sat cross legged near the door with a bamboo hat on his head. His long beard reached his legs, his squinted eyes looking up at her.

"I just don't understand why I'm up here instead of down there." She said looking back at the window, tall buildings coming into view.

"You've been recovering from a concussion for the past week. I have been looking after you to make sure you return to health."

"But I still don't –"

"In time, you will. One of my teachings that my students learn is that whatever happens is best for that moment. Lloyd, though reckless at times, brought you to us. And I believe you being here is good."

_Lloyd?_

Now, he does have a few things he would like to say to you. But I will only allow him to see you if you want him to."

"The boy who hit me?"

"Yes." The elder stood and walked over to a shelf. It was filled row to row with boxes. Opening the lid of one, a smell filled the room. She breathed in the aroma of lavender and wheat fields, her muscles immediately softening.

"He can come in," she said pausing, "What is your name?"

"I am Sensei Wu." He said, his hand already on the door handle. "He will be in soon." And with that, the door shut, and he was gone.

…

Lloyd's heart began to rapidly beat as Sensei Wu closed the door. He whipped his hands on his shorts.

"What did she say?" he said as his voice rose.

"You can go in. But be aware of her uneasiness and your own expectations. Have patience with her. Not everything will come today."

"Yes, Sensei."

Wu stepped back from the door and Lloyd rested his hand on the handle. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. He breathed in, calming his heart. Then, he turned it and walked in.

Upon entering the room, he immediately saw her. Her dark hair that curled down to her shoulders, was spread out around her as she looked out the window. The door bumped against the wall and she looked over at him, her shoulders stiffening. She wore a single bandage, remnants from her old attire, around her forehead. It looked like an old bandana, covered in dust and dirt. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I…wanted to apologize for chasing you a week ago. I never meant to hurt you. I'm just glad that we found you, however it happened."

"I just don't understand the point of me being here…and it's okay." She said, her voice becoming soft.

"We aren't just going to put you back on the streets, especially because of the danger." He said moving towards her.

If you were a normal civilian, we would have relocated you to a safer part of the city, but you aren't. So you are here now."

"Why am I strapped down then?"

"Sensei told me that a few nights ago, your body started convulsing so bad that he tied you to the table to stop you from hurting yourself."

He pulled up a chair next to her. "I'm Lloyd by the way." She continued to look out the window.

"Makani."

She was silent after that. Lloyd looked at her, his mouth open. _Why can't I say more? _The room seemed smaller.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment and he felt his body relax, "It might be weird but I just haven't said my name to anyone since my family was still in my home village."

"It's alright…Do you know how you can do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing where you…make me feel things?"

"Oh, that. I never really thought of it that way but I guess there are just certain things that I have learned to do to keep myself alive. And to help…when I can."

Lloyd's eyes lingered over to her neck where a healed cut ran down her shoulder and below her shirt. Suddenly voices and clambering footsteps passed the open door. Four boys raced by in a flash of colors; red, blue, black, and white.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you. I have to go and prepare for dinner but I'll come by tomorrow." He said standing up.

As he approached the door and closed it, he heard a soft response.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: To Remember

**Chapter Three**

**To Remember**

The sun descended over the horizon as she hugged her knees, gripping tightly on to a piece of smooth metal that hung from her neck.

"Mom. Dad. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I feel so out of place here with these people I don't know. Please send me your guidance and give my hugs to Rudo. It is day two thousand one hundred and ninety two and I miss you guys so much. I will talk to you guys again tomorrow. Goodnight."

She squeezed the tiny rock in her hand as a star appeared in the sky. Sighing, she tucked the rock into the safety of her shirt and stretched out her legs. Her ankles cracked as she rolled them and something popped in her chest. The wind whistled outside and the ship creaked, lightly swaying back and forth. She sat there silently, watching the stars flicker into the fading sky and the clouds drift by. Awhile later, a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"I came to give you these."

Shifting around on the table, the sensei came into view standing in the doorway. He approached the table and set down a pillow and folded blankets.

"Tomorrow, Lloyd will get you up at sunrise. We have much to talk about."

"Thank you." She said and he left the room. She waited until the door shut before grabbing the blankets and bringing them to her face. The soft fabric engulfed her and she buried herself into them. Her head sunk into the pillow as she laid down, warmth surrounding her. A moment later, her eyes drifted close. Hazy images filled her mind as she slipped into sleep.

_She looked out over the mountains, mist hanging low in the valley. Sitting on top of her slanted roof, her small legs stretched out in front of her as the sunrise spread red and orange across the sky. The sound of a flute blew throughout the village. _

_She sat at a table lit by lanterns, her family around her. Her plate of noodles was steaming, she could almost feel it touch her face. "You can become it you know," her father said twirling his hand in the air and the steam swirled about. Her eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?" Her mom eyed him from across the table and mouthed, "Not yet." _

_Her eyes were lit by the flames. She bounced up and down on her father's shoulder as he ran from the scorching village. The fields below crackled as the wind spread the fire further down into the valley. A dark creature scurried through the smoldering grounds, its figure wavering in the smoke. It's glowing eyes locked with hers and her screams droned into silence. _

"Makani."

_The cracked ground and arid landscape spread out as far as she could see. Her father tumbled to the ground, an empty bottle of water rolling away from his uncurled hand. Cries from her brother echoed through the dry winds. _

"Makani."

_She rushed towards the water. The surf rolled over the hot sand, her feet burning with every step. She crashed into the waves and immediately the heat of the water torched her skin. A scream boiled out of her as she scrambled onto the beach, swells searing her body. Dead and charred fish covered the shore._

"Wake up."

_She flung sand over their still bodies, tears burning her eyes and damping the dust that covered her cheeks. The gravestones stood against the blazing sun. _

She reached up and gasped for air. Everything was black. Her hands found warmth as she clung to it. Her check pressed against something as it rose. A beat pulsed in her ear. As her vision began to clear, she breathed in. The window appeared, the rising sun behind it.

"Are you okay?" A voice vibrated against her. Immediately, she sprung away. Lloyd sat on the table, his eyes wide.

"Sorry," she said wrapping her shaking arms around her. Sweat trickled down her face as she breathed in and out. "I was just remembering some thin–"

"I felt your distress."

"I …sometimes cannot control it. Sorry you felt that."

"No. It's alright." He said, "Are you ready to go talk with Sensei Wu?"

"Sure." She said still huddled at the edge of the table, her eyes trained on the window.


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Under a Sunlit Sky

**Chapter four**

**Chance Under a Sunlit Sky**

She sat on the ledge of the ship, the sun slowly rising before her. Lloyd stood next to her, his blond hair gently blowing in the breeze.

A thump sounded across the deck and as it grew nearer, she looked back and saw Sensei Wu with his staff.

"Glad to see you up this morning." He said nodding to Lloyd.

"Morning Sensei."

"Welcome Makani to my favorite time of the day, the sunrise."

She nodded her head as she turned back to the orange glow of the sky. The sun reflected off the sails and wood of the ship, cutting everything with golden light.

"What are we here to talk about?"

"I would like to know what you experienced in Ninjago City."

She paused and looked back at the elder. "You want to hear about my experience?"

"Yes."

She sucked in a breath before speaking, "All I remember is that when I reached Ninjago, the main section of the city was closed off. There was no green anywhere, just unrepaired buildings and a bunch of crooks fending off for themselves. I was ten years old. I learned how to survive and have been doing so ever since. I never knew why all the plants began to die and the air became so humid, I just learned to adapt."

There was a moment of silence before Lloyd spoke, "For us, besides the climate declining, we began to have fewer and fewer missions, less enemies to fight. Everything seems to be dying out."

"While we don't know how this has happened, we have found you—someone with a power we have never seen before. I believe with some time and training, you could help us do some good for Ninjago." Sensei Wu said, tapping her on the shoulder with his staff. Her mouth parted.

"You would let me live here?" She asked looking around the floating ship.

"Yes. I know this is quite an adjustment for you yet this offer could give you a place to stay and us a chance to strengthen our team."

Her mind went blank as she stared at the elderly man before her. She blinked and said, "I think it is very generous of you…but I only know how to survive, not fight. My small influence on others is nothing compared to the other elemental powers I have heard of. And I have lived among the homeless for years now," she looked away, her voice becoming quiet, "I don't really belong in a place like this."

"Everyone deserves the chance to be something more." The sensei said taking his staff off her shoulder.

"Even though we don't even really know each other, you would train me?" She asked lifting her eyes to his.

"That is how this team came together in the first place." He said gesturing to Lloyd who nodded. She bit down on her lip and her eyes found the sunrise again.

"When you are ready, your room is down the hall."

The thumps of his staff faded away as he returned to the ship quarters and Lloyd left her awhile later, staring at the sun rise above the clouds. Exhaling slowly, she stepped onto the deck and made her way towards the inside of the ship. The floor creaked under her bare feet and she flinched, pausing to look down. Her dirty feet were engrained with dust and the balls of her feet felt rough against the floor. Frowning, she continued to the end of the hallway where there was a single door on the left. She opened it and a tear slipped down her cheek.

**Hey! Thank you so much for reading so far. I'd love to know what you think of the story****. Hope your day has been well. Also if you would ever like to talk, you got a friend right here!**

**Aim**


	5. Chapter 5: The Happenings of Yesterday

**Chapter 5**

**The Happenings of Yesterday**

"Sensei Wu?"

Lloyd pushed open the door and stepped into his sensei's study. He was immediately bombarded with the strong scent of tea and parchment paper. His teacher was settled cross legged on his mat, smoke curling around him from the candle.

"Yes Lloyd."

"Do you know anything about her abilities yet?"

"I do not . I am aware that the other ninja would like an explanation for what happened last week but I fully do not understand it myself. I think when your elemental power entered her body after the blow—" Lloyd's eyes looked down at the floor, "—her power surged and that would explain the…emotional outbursts."

"I have to say…It was kind of funny." He said as his face scrunched up. His sensei let out a wheeze and Lloyd laughed.

"Kai was so mad when I accidentally took his leftovers from the fridge last week." Images snapped through his mind as his sensei chuckled.

"_Lloyd!" The tips of Kai's hair began to singe. "Those were MY NOODLES that Skylar gave me!" Lloyd opened his mouth and burped, "Sorry." Kai's hair erupted in flames. _

"_Jay?" Lloyd asked as he opened up the door. His auburn hair was barely visible above the pile of blankets and tissues that covered him. "I'm fine," Jay said, a sniff following, "It's just that all the animals and plants are dying and we can't do anything about it." _

_Lloyd laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, the room completely quiet. Shadows loomed over him, as tall as some of the snakes he had fought. A chill ran down his spine and he pulled the covers over him, his body suddenly erupting in shivers. _

_Cole's face shrunk back as he held out the bag of dirty laundry in front of the other ninja, "Guys, this stinks! Who would wear their suits for a week?" Lloyd looked in the bag. "Cole, there's only one in there and it's yours."_

"Do you think she is from an elemental—"

"—We will know when she is ready. Give her some space for now. It will take some time for her to be comfortable here."

…

"Oh my god," she said, her hand flying to her mouth.

The room fit a low bed in the corner and across from it, a wide window that showed the entire sky. She walked over to the window and pressed her forehead against the glass. It felt cool against her skin. Sighing, the glass fogged in front of her. She brought her fingers to the blurred surface and ran them up and down, swirling the lines in every direction. Stepping away, a smile tugged at her cheeks. The glass was now filled with a huge flower, its thin petals growing wildly about.

Wandering around the room, her hand touched every wood plank on the wall, felt the blankets on the bed, squished the pillow, and ran through the pages of an empty journal tucked away in the corner. She came to the shelves last.

They sat above the bed near another smaller window that let in the light of the sun. They were empty except for a single pot that sat upon them. Her feet sunk into the mattress as she reached up for the pot. Her eyes widened as she peered into it. Inside was a small plant that spiraled upwards towards the rim of the pot, searching for light. Awhile passed as she sat down on the bed, examining the green plant that she held in her hands as its twisted and turned in the pot, sprouts of little buds on its vines.

_Mom, Dad. I can't believe it. I found a plant. It reminds me of home._

The floor creaked outside as footsteps walked towards her door. Her eyes tore away from the plant as the door opened. Lloyd stood in the doorway, his arms full of things.

"Sorry to intrude but I found some things around the ship I thought you could use. I'm sorry it isn't much of a room but I'm sure with a few things you could make it feel like home."

"…Thank you." She said standing up. She placed the pot on the floor next to the window and watched as he set down a picture frame, paper, pencils, books, a towel, and a folded blue dress.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll be glad to help."

Nodding, she kneeled down next to the bed and held up the dress. Lloyd's footsteps creaked across the floor and stopped at the door as he lingered.

…

"Do…do you like the plant?" He asked.

"Oh…ya," She said, her eyes flickering up to his and a slight grin appeared on her face, "I haven't seen a plant since I was a kid. Just arid landscapes and cracked buildings of Ninjago."

"Actually, there are some areas around here that still have plants and forests. The humid weather hasn't destroyed everything yet…Maybe you'll be able to see it sometime."

"Ya." She said. Her eyes were already trained on the skyline. She didn't blink for a few seconds. Shaking her head, she began to hold up each object he had brought in her hands, her eyes taking them in.

"I'm going to go. If you need anything, I'll be training on the deck."

"Okay." She said, her eyes scanning the picture frame. He walked out of the room and closed the door gently.

_That's crazy how she hasn't seen a plant in that long. _

…

_He gave me a picture frame to put a photo in. _

She laid down on the bed and for what seemed like hours later, stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running through her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Befriended

**Chapter 6**

**Befriended**

The sun set and rose from her window, the glow of the morning stretching across her ceiling and over her sleeping body. She was passed out on top of the bed, her eyelids had finally fallen heavy against her scramble of thoughts from the previous day.

Gold flickered behind her eyelids and her body suddenly tensed. She jolted up, her eyes flinging open. _Makani, you are not on the streets. You are in the ship._ Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly, the pound of her heart pulsing in her chest. A knock on the door sent her eyes blinking open.

"Can I come in?" A lower voice asked. She spotted Lloyd's blond hair in the window.

"Ya." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The door opened and he stepped in, a smell drifting into the room. He carried a plate of eggs and set it down on the bed next to her and placed a mat on the floor.

"Can I eat with you?"

"Sure," She said and picked up the steaming plate. He settled himself on the mat and the warm fumes rose up to her shallow cheeks. Her eyes glimpsed at Lloyd as he picked up a fork and brought the eggs to his mouth. She quietly did the same. The morning was silent as they ate together, nothing to be heard except for the scraping of forks and the munching of food.

The following morning, Lloyd came again and they ate their food undisturbed while watching the sunrise. And he came the day after. After a few days of his reoccurring visits, the silence suddenly broke.

"I was thinking I could show you something."

"Ya?" Lloyd turned to her on the mat he had left in her room. The mat itself was decorated in an array of greens and dark blues, reflecting a range of mountains that towered over the other. He sat on the edge, his plate in front of him.

"It's a trick my dad taught me when I was little," She said. Her plate was still steaming as she placed down her fork and stretched her fingers. Immediately, the steam dispersed out in a puff and she curled her hand, the steam following its movement.

…

Lloyd watched the steam before it faded into the air. "You can make it move?" He asked, his eyes darting to her.

"Just a little bit. My family never got the chance to tell me though how I could do these things."

"Is your family…"

"They're gone…They died trying to cross the desert."

Lloyd's face softened as her shoulder's shrunk and her grey eyes casted out to the skyline.

"I'm sorry…If you ever feel like talking, I'm always here."

She simply nodded her head and they returned to looking at the sky, the silence once again pressing in.

…

Drifting in and out of sleep, a static voice sprung her up in her bed.

"Everyone, come in. I managed to get in contact with the mayor in Ninjago city. A report, done by a group of scientists, has been completed and we now have access to it. You guys are going to want to see this."

She stared up at the intercom and shuffled her feet onto the floor. Then, she paused. _I've only been here for four days. I'm probably not supposed to go._ Looking down at her feet, she dropped her head. They were gritty and some of her bones showed underneath the skin without flexing.

Suddenly the door burst open and she recoiled from the bang against the wall. Lloyd stood in the doorway panting.

"Come on," he took a few breaths, "You should hear this."

She sat there, her eyes glued to his before they returned to the floor. The thoughts in her head suddenly droned away and he scrunched his face.

"You feel disgust?"

Her head snapped up to him, "I didn't mean for you to feel that…sorry."

"No…it's okay." He paused, a few moments passing before he said, "I know there's more I want to say, I don't think I have the words right now. Can I talk to you after the meeting or something?"

"Uh, sure." She said, her hand finding something around her neck.

"Okay. Follow me."

…

Makani followed Lloyd up the stairs and into the bridge of the ship where Nya typed away quickly on a computer and Sensei Wu stood watching the glowing screen.

"Are the others still on missions?" Lloyd asked as he entered the room.

"Yes but they are all online." Nya said as she leaned over a microphone.

"Can everyone hear me?"

"Yup. Sister, you're going to have to make this quick 'cause I'm in a bit of a situation right now."

Nya rolled her eyes underneath her dark bangs as more voices came in.

"Hey Nya! What's the news?"

"Jay. Don't you remember? Nya got in contact with Ninjago City!" A rough voice said.

"Ah right. My bad!"

"Cole. Didn't you know the statistical chance of Jay remembering was very slim because he was playing videogames when we told him?" A monotonous voice replied.

"Hey!"

Lloyd laughed before saying, "Ya, everyone is definitely on."

"Alright everyone," Nya said, "I'm going to go over everything so Makani is filled in."

"Sounds good." One of the ninja said.

"So we know the communication between villages and the city have been almost cut due to the heat but we also heard about the few reports of dis-mangled creatures and saw the land dry out."

Sensei Wu then spoke, "I think we must have defeated the last thing for evil to inhabit. I have run out of scrolls in my study. Everything was written in them. Now the only thing left now must be evil itself."

Nya looked back to the screen and continued, "This is what the report says. Air Quality: 271. Unhealthy. Number of trees left: 2,000,000. Distance land has dried up: 1220 miles. Number of deaths: 7,100. Cause: Heatwaves."

"But what caused the heatwaves?"

A vibrant map of Ninjago appeared on the screen, lighting up the dark room.

"I don't know but I plotted out the location of where each documented heatwave started and it doesn't look good." Five red glowing dots developed as she spoke, "Do you guys see it?"

"See what?"

"The locations of the heatwaves are shaped in an upside down star."

"That," Sensei Wu pointed his staff at the screen as red lines connected between each point, "is a symbol for evil."

…

The wind rustled around her as her body pressed against the ledge, the evening sky fading into the dark blues of night. _Could someone really be behind all this? _The bright blue dress swished around her.

"Hey." A familiar voice said, footsteps slowing down beside her.

Turning her head, the moon that loomed over her, glistened into his vibrant green eyes. Before she could open her mouth, he spoke.

"Look," he said and scratched his head, "I know we don't really know each other yet but I want you to know that you have someone to talk to. Everyone here knows what it's like to lose something. That's why we are all so close. It's family here and you have a home now—we just want you to feel comfortable."

Something welled up inside her chest. It spread chills down her neck and arms, a small grin tugging at her cold cheeks. "I think…that's something I've needed to hear for a while." She started, exhaling out, her shoulders loosely dropping. "I also think I'm going to be ready for what's to come."

"Glad to hear," He said. They stood there, leaning over the rail of the ship, staring out into the black horizon. The stars winked above them as if to hint that they knew something hidden from view. It was quiet except for the winds and the whisk of the sails.

"Do you want to begin training tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure," She said, "I think I do."

**School has started! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This first week, everything felt off. I'm just trying to take it day by day and establish a routine and have good thoughts****. My intention today was "You are alive, & that's all that matters." Hopefully you can take something away from that!**

**Aim**


End file.
